Battling the Blues
by Destiel4shnurps
Summary: A Big Hero 6 Imagine requested by someone. "Imagine being depressed and Hiro trying to cheer you up." Reviews are welcome and appreciated, I hope you enjoy! Hiro is slightly aged up in this one. You can decide exactly how old. HiroXReader


Y/n, y/n= Your name Y/l/n= Your last name e/c= eye color. I believe that's it. Based on a prompt "Imagine being depressed and Hiro trying to cheer you up. If you have any questions, let me know. I hope you enjoy! (Oh, PS. Itadakimasu [pronounced eetadakimas] means "Thank you for this meal" in Japanese or something to that effect. They say it before a meal.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You sat on your bed, leaning against the headboard and staring down at the device in your hands; you had your headphones on and a soft, mournful melody filled your head. Unbidden tears threatened to spill over from your eyes and you tried to blink them away. You had no reason to be sad yet here you were, tears trailing down your cheeks and dripping onto your hands. A quiet sob tore from your chest and you slumped down onto your bed, lying down and curling into a ball. You didn't hear your phone vibrate, signaling that you had a message. It was from Hiro and it said that he was coming over to hang out—if you had known, you would have pulled yourself together. Hiro was one of the only happy things in your life—he was your best friend; whenever you were around him, you couldn't help but be happy, but recently not even being with _him_ could keep the blackness of your depression from closing in on you.

The door opened and Hiro stepped inside, kicking off his shoes.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Y/l/n." Hiro smiled up at your mother and she told him that you were upstairs in your room. He walked towards the direction of your room, never once second guessing where he was going. He had memorized your house—not surprising considering how often he had been there. He got to your room and was about to open the door, but he paused—hearing soft sniffles and muffled sobs coming form the other side. He could barely hear it, but he wasn't about to wait to see if he was wrong or not. He threw the door open and saw you curled up on your bed, facing away from the door. The tears had stopped long ago and now your shoulders were shaking from tearless sobs and broken breaths. You didn't hear Hiro come in, the haunting song still pouring from your headphones. Hiro stared at your fragile looking form and his heart constricted in his chest, he couldn't stand to see you _upset_ and here you were, your body shaking with hushed whimpers.

"Y/n." He said softly but when you didn't answer, he stepped closer; it was then that he noticed your headphones. He put a hand gingerly on your shoulder and you shot up, your head turning to see who touched you. You were surprised to see Hiro looking down at you with concern in his eyes. You sniffed and pulled the headphones off of your ears, laying them down on the bed.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" You questioned, your voice hoarse from crying. You cleared your throat and wiped your cheeks, ashamed of the tears that still stained them.

"I came over to hang out and I saw you crying."

You were confused, you didn't get a message saying anything about Hiro coming over, so you picked your phone up from the pillow you had left it on and clicked the power button. The screen flared to life and sure enough, there was a notification on the screen saying that you had a message from Hiro.

"Oh, I guess I didn't hear it go off." You said, mainly to yourself.

"I'm glad." Hiro said softly. You looked up, confused.

"You would have just pretended everything was ok, wouldn't you have?" Hiro asked. You weren't sure how to answer. It was true, you would have bottled up your feelings until Hiro had left so he would think everything was ok. It was the same way with everyone else; you smiled and pretended you were happy when inside you were dying.

"Why are you sad? What's wrong?" Hiro asked, it sounded like he actually cared.

"I'm not, I'm fine I swear, I just heard a sad song." You lied, giving Hiro a fake smile.

"Please don't lie to me, Y/n. You don't ever have to lie to me." His eyes were filled with sadness and pity and you hated that look.

"It's not that I'm _sad_ per say, I just don't feel _anything_." You couldn't stand the look on Hiro's face so you looked down at your hands.

"Come on." Hiro said, his voice stern but filled with mirth.

"What?"

"Get up, come on."

You stood up off of the bed and Hiro took your hand, pulling you out of your room.

"Bye, Mrs. Y/l/n!" Hiro called as you both put on your shoes.

"Bye, mom!" You call too.

"Where are you going?" Your mom asked, peering around the corner of the living room.

"Don't know." Hiro smiled. "I have my phone and I'll make sure Y/n is home by 11:30." He flashed your mom a smile that would melt bones; he used it on anyone whenever he wanted something and he almost always got it too.

"Make it 1:00." She smiled and walked back into the living room.

"You are too much Hiro Hamada." You cracked a smile, a genuine smile and Hiro's heart fluttered. He couldn't help but think how long had it been since you had actually smiled and meant it. He was determined to make sure that from now on every time you smiled, it would be that same genuine, heart-stopping smile.

Hiro dragged you out the door and towards his motorcycle.

"Oh no. No no no." Panic pooled in your stomach and your heart beat quickened. You hadn't ever rode on a motorcycle, and you didn't plan to anytime soon.

"Calm down, it's fine. I'm not going to get in a accident." Hiro rolled his eyes and smiled, handing you a black helmet.

"You know, they call them 'accidents' for a reason." You said, pushing the helmet back towards Hiro.

"Don't you trust me?" Hiro asked.

"You? Yes. Your driving skills? No. If your driving skills are anything like your bot fighting skills, I have a right to be worried." You teased.

"You wound me." Hiro put his hands over his heart and staggered backwards, faking pain. "Seriously though, Y/n, get on the bike." He commanded with a smile. You look at him and then the bike with uncertainty but you swing your leg over the back, straddling the seat. Hiro plopped the helmet in your hands on top of your head and snapped the buckles together, letting his fingers caress your chin and linger a second too long. He pulled his hand back and smiled nervously, turning around before you can see the blush spreading over his cheeks. He straddled the bike and then started it, the engine roaring to life.

"Hang on!" Hiro yelled over the engine and you gingerly wrapped your arms around his waist. He smiled mischievously knowing you couldn't see him, and gunned the engine; the bike lurched forward and you squealed, squeezing Hiro tighter and pushing your body flush against his back. Hiro blushed at the closeness but he kept driving, weaving in and out of traffic. The wind was rushing past your face and you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, burying your face into Hiro's back. He just laughed and sped on towards your unknown destination. You were still pressed tightly against Hiro when you stopped and he had to practically pry your arms from around him.

"Geez, it wasn't _that_ bad." Hiro chuckled. You swung a leg over and got off, Hiro following suit. You looked around to see where you were at and couldn't help but smile; you were at the arcade downtown.

"Surprise!" Hiro threw his arms out and did jazz hands. Both of you laughed as you walked into the building, lights and music rushing to meet you. Hiro put money in the change machine and quarters plunked into the basin below with metallic clinks. You picked them up and shoved them into your jacket pocket, Hiro smiling at you and following you to the back of the arcade. You walked over to the Taiko game and put two quarters in the machine.

"Oh bring it on." Hiro laughed and picked up the taiko sticks on his side, you did the same.

You selected _Core Pride_ by UVERworld and Hiro looked at you like you were crazy.  
"Geez, way to start off." He chuckled nervously and adjusted his grip. You just smiled cockily and awaited your inevitable victory. The song began with a crazy solo of which you didn't have to play, but then the notes started flowing past your screen. You hit the drums quickly and tapped your foot to the song. Hiro was doing rarely well at first but after the first thirty seconds, he was starting to fall behind.

"Hey, try and keep up!" You laughed over the music.

"Shut up!" He retorted with a grin. You started banging your head to the beat and looked over at Hiro, smiling.

"Show off!" He huffed.

"Oh you know it!"

After the song ended, both of you were breathing a little hard and had huge grins plastered across your faces. The score came up saying you won and your tiny animated taiko avatar jumped and danced across the screen. Hiro's matching avatar sat down, defeated and pouted. You mimicked the dance your drum was doing and danced around Hiro who was smiling but then decided to mimic _his_ drum. He pouted and looked at you with big, sad, brown eyes.

"Ah you big baby." You punched his shoulder softly. He smiled and laughed, trying to ruffle your hair; you dodged and ran to another game. It was a FPS. You were pretty good, but Hiro was too.

"Now we're talkin'." Hiro smiled devilishly and picked up the handgun, pointing it at the screen. You plunked in two coins and picked up the black gun. The game started with a loud siren and Zombies stumbled across the screen. After three games of you and Hiro being evenly matched, Hiro got cocky. He was dong trick shots and barely even looking at the screen. Eventually he won—even if he hadn't, you would have given him major style points.

"You've gotten better I see." You laughed, putting the gun away.

"I've been practicing since you kicked my ass last time."

"I remember that." You said and pulled him towards yet another game.

About three hours and fifty dollars later you couldn't stop smiling. You were about to leave when you spotted a large stuffed animal in a claw machine; it was a large, fluffy panda with big brown eyes and you wanted it.

"Hiro." You pointed to the machine with the panda in it and Hiro smiled.

"I got this." He cracked his knuckles and walked towards the machine. He put two dollars in which gave him four tries. He missed the first three times and you were watching eagerly over his shoulder. He grabbed the panda in the claw and brought it slowly over to the prize chute. Just as he got there, a person ran buy and bumped into the machine, knocking the panda out of the metal claw. The panda drops just before it reaches the chute and Hiro sighs defeated.

"It's ok, it's just a stuffed animal." You try and console Hiro.

"No, it was a stuffed animal you _wanted._" He worried his lower lip between his teeth and then got an idea. "Stay here." He said and jogged out of the arcade. You were leaning against the machine, waiting patiently. A minute or two later and Hiro came back in with a huge smile on his face and something in his hand. You were about to ask him what it was when you recognized it.

"What's up with Megabot?" You asked, bemused.

"You'll see." He smiled and stepped next to the prize chute opening. He stuck Megabot in and powered it on. He maneuvered the robot and picked up the stuffed panda, turning it around and back down to the prize opening.

"Ta-da!" Hiro smiled and presented the fluffy bear to you, bowing and saying "Milady."

"Thank you brave sir." You said in your best princess voice and took the toy. You hadn't been this happy in weeks.

"Ok, now lets go before we get in trouble." He smiled and took your hand in his, pulling you outside. You blushed a little at the surprising intimacy of the contact and hugged your bear tighter.

It was getting dark outside when you left and Hiro announced you two were going to eat somewhere. You dreaded getting back on the motorcycle but since you had no other choice, you obliged. After Hiro put Megabot away in a small pouch on the side of the motorcycle you hadn't noticed before, he clipped your helmet on and fired the machine up. You held onto Hiro and your bear like your life depended on it—as far as you were concerned, it did. The wind whipped at your face, now much colder than it had been before, and left your cheeks and nose slightly pink. Hiro pulled up to one of your favorite restaurants; _Sugoi Sushi._ Hiro couldn't help the flutter in his chest when your face lit up with another beautiful smile. He ushered you in and you sat in a booth in the back.

"Hiro, thank you for everything you did today." Your voice was sincere and your throat was a little tight with emotion.

"No problem." Hiro had really wanted to say "I would do anything to see that smile on your face and make you happy." but he thought that might have been a little heavy handed, considering he didn't think you liked him like _that_. Your stomach growled and you both laughed, you were just now realizing how hungry you were. Not too long later the waitress came back with your sushi rolls and Hiro's bento box.

"Wow that looks good." You said about each other's food in unison, sending you both into a fit of giggles.

"Itadakimasu!" You clapped you hands together and smiled, Hiro following suit and both of you dug into your dinner. You picked off of each other's plates and an hour later you had paid the bill and were ready to leave. It was almost nine and but it was light outside, the world lit up by the street lights and neon signs lining the shops and streets.

You were still on the back of the bike and closing your eyes tightly against the wind and the ever present fear. The streets were on a steep slope, overlooking the city and building below you. Hiro smiled and had an idea.

"Open your eyes!" Hiro called to you but you didn't hear him. "Y/n, open your eyes!" He called again, this time laying his left hand on your leg and squeezing lightly, getting your attention; you sat up and opened your eyes. You were at the top of a street and looking down below, you could see the city lit up by twinkling street lights.

"Wow." you breathed, the lights reflecting in your e/c eyes.

"Not so bad huh?" Hiro squeezed your thigh reassuringly, causing your heart to skip a beat.

"It's amazing!" You sat up and looked in awe over the city. You spent the rest of the ride staring at the lights with a smile across your face.

You got to the park about half an hour later and Hiro parked on a hill that still over looked the city. You sat down and leaned back on your hands, sighing happily.

"I never thought it could be so beautiful." You sighed.

"Me either." Hiro smiled, not referring to the city. He was staring at you and when you turned to him he looked away quickly, blushing. From your seat on the hill, you could see the stars in the sky, which was rare. You leaned back and stared up, getting lost in the stars. You laid there for almost two hours before shivers started shaking your body.

"Here." Hiro handed you his jacket and you wrapped it around yourself, breathing in his scent.

"Maybe we should go." He suggested, sitting up from his lying position next to you; reluctantly, you got up and on the motorcycle, dreading going home. This was the first time in months you had been this happy and you didn't want it to stop. On the ride home, the lights didn't seem so bright.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" You asked, your heart sinking in despair.

"Yeah." His lips dipped into a frown and he looked down. Sighing, you turned to open the door, going slowly, hoping _something_ might happen. When nothing did, you turned the knob and pushed open the front door.

"Wait, Y/n." Hiro called and your heart leapt happily into your throat as you turned.

"Yes?" You breathed, expectant. Hiro looked like he was going to say something but instead he shut his mouth and rethought.

"Um, my jacket." He stammered, looking sheepishly at you and then the ground.

"Oh." Your voice betrayed your disappointment and you shrugged the jacket off, tossing it to Hiro as fast as you could, like it burned your skin.

"Goodbye, Hiro." Your voice was curt and you stepped across the threshold. You were about to shut the door when Hiro grabbed your arm, calling your name once more, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Y/n—" He grabbed your face and his lips crushed clumsily against yours. Your eyes were open in shock but after a few seconds, you let them slide shut, melting into Hiro's grasp. His hands slipped from your cheeks to knot in your hair, pulling lightly and eliciting a soft moan.

The kiss was clumsy and nervous at first but soon turned soft and heated. Hiro's lips moved gently again against yours and your heart beat faster. All too soon, Hiro pulled away and his brown eyes blazed.

"Goodnight." He said, putting emphasis on the word, as opposed to Goodbye. He smiled and walked away. He rode off, waving to you one final time; you waved back, slightly dazed.

"Goodnight." You whispered to the cool night air and the rare stars shining above.

That night, the smile on your face never left.


End file.
